Satisfied? You Sick Masochist
by XxK00KI3xX
Summary: In the 21st century, Deidara cheated on her...so she grabbed a gun and threatened him. She loves when he hurts her, he loves when she screams and moans for him. What happens when he finally comes home after a dull night at the strip club? Will she forgive him? Or will they end up killing each other? *LEMON in later chapters*
1. Super Psycho Love

_[Satisfied? You Sick Masochist!]_

_Chapter 1: Super Psycho Love_

"Who was she?" A female's voice echoed through the dim lit room. This voice belong to a brown eyed beauty. She was only 5"5, had a small waist and big hips. Her bust size was large. She was in a D cup. Her skin was a light moca colour but wasn't scolded by any blemishes. Her black hair lengthed down to her the end of her butt and was amazingly straight. The girl extended her pointer finger in an accusation way up to the blonde male infront of her, her glared piercing through him easily. Their eyes locked quickly. For a slight moment no one talked.  
"No one!" He yelled back at her. His long blonde hair drapped over his shoulders like a sexy waterfall.

"Don't fucking lie to me Deidara...I swear to God don't lie to me you fucking Prick!"  
"I'm not fucking lying Koo-" His words were suddenly cut short by a quick slap and a stinging sensation on his left cheek. The contact between his cheek and her hand had created such a loud slap that it echo slightly. He tightened his jaw and ground his pearly white, straight teeth together in anger.

"Deidara... .she?" Kookie grabbed his chin with her pointer finger and thumb making his head turn so that his blue eyes were staring straight at her.

A grin suddenly slashed through the stern face he had. "You are so sexy when you're pissed, yeah?" Not forgetting that stining sensation she had just given him, he kept his smirk as he though for a moment.  
Don't even try that lovey shit on me," She turned to walk away from him. "We're not through with thi-" She was suddenly in awe as she was tugged back harshly and slammed onto the white wall. Her chest was pressed hard up against that coldness. Her cheek was squished up the same as her breasts. Deidara twisted her right arm behind her back and held it there as he leaned over her.  
"You're right baby," He began as he whispered sensually in her ear. "We're not done, Un." His free hand roamed her veluptuous body up and down her sides letting the tongues on his palms slide under her net shirt and across her soft, presious skin. She arched her back pushing against him as she let out a small whimper. "You want an answer?" Licking her neck, he slid his own tongue up to her ear and nubbled on her lobe. Then with an evil smirk he whispered, "I fucked that bitch nice and hard, yeah." Kookie was starting to get more upset than she already was. But the truth was, he was only trying to fire her up by telling her what she wanted to hear. Tears became visible in her light brown eyes.

"I hate you!" She screamed hard against the white paint. Hearing such words come out of her mouth, he quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so that her back was against the cold on hand to pin her hands above her head, he pressed the other one to her mouth to that the mouth on his palm was using it's tongue to fight against hers. Her slender and beautiful fingers suddenly turned into an angry fist

"Then why the fuck are you still here yea?" His smirk turned into a sexy and breath taking glare. "Huh Kookie?" Her eyes widened as big as the moon due to the shock of his voice. Quickly, that shocked stare became a glare. He removed hus hand from her mouth.  
"Because you're shit without me"

Deidara leaned closer to her making the space between their lips smaller. "Oh yeah?" As a quick reaction, Kookie quickly spat on his face leaving her saliva on his right cheek. "You fucking bitch..." Wiping the saliva away, he glared at her. "You're going to pay for that." Deidara warned her then grabbed her by her shoulders slamming her once again onto the wall. She let out a painful scream due to his strength. "Watch yourself Kookie, Yeah?" He pointed at her then walked out of the room and out to his car. Biting her smooth lower lip, she slid down the wall looking through her tears at the violet hand prints circling her thin wrists.  
She would never admit it to him but she loved when he got rough with her sensitive body. Her cry could break even the strongest man's heart. Using both of her hands, she dug them into her perfect hair and began to pull and tug until she felt pain. She cried heavily. "Why doesn't he love me." She stopped pulling at her raven locks and looked up to the ceiling letting the tears continue to stream down her red cheeks.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Deidara sat in his car driving through the misty window of rain pouring from the sky. With one hand, he steered the veihicle which ever way he wanted. With an angry face, he rested his head on his other arm that was leaning on the rim of the open window. Rain drenched his blonde hair soaking his clothing aswell. Looking over, he noticed a flashing side with a slightly naked female posing. She was lit up by pink neon lights. Next to her were letters that read 'House of cheeks.' He sighed then manuvered the silver car into the parking lot full of vehicles in all shapes and sizes. Finding an empty space, he park the car and removed his key from the egnition sitting in the driver seat for a good two deeply then exhaling, he would open the driver side door and exit the car. He then slammed the door in frusrtation as he made his way to the entrance. His left eye was covered by strands of hair that fell infront of it. Pushing the silky, red curtains aside, he walked into the club of dancing women and strolled to the nearest empy table.

"Welcome Mr. Deidara." A pale stripper dressed in nothing but her under garments and heels said happily. Her fawless face was framed by firey, red curls that drapped down to her shoulders. "May I start you off with the usual?"

He nodded and watch the stage where a blonde haired, blue eyed girl was dancing on a metallic pole. Men who crowed the stage threw money onto the floor for her. Under her tall, silver heels were 20s, 10s, and hundred dollar bills. When she tuend, her eyes gazed upon the handsome man sitting alone. Smiling toward him, she waved her her slender fingers in a wave. Deidara waved his hand from left to rigth once and waited for his drink. The waitress returned hoding a trey with a single drink on it. "One strawberry vodka, here you go." She smiled to him setting the glass of liquid down infront of him and walking away. Deidara sighed and began to drink sip after sip from the cold glass.  
"Well hello there Deidara..." The blonde dancer from earlier smiled and slithered her way next to him.  
"Hey un." He replied taking another sip.  
"You seem a bit distraced tonight...what's the matter." The stripper scooted closer ro him placer her right hand in his lap as her left support her tilting body.  
"Just...girlfriend trouble is all un." His eyes didn't dare meet hers. He was distracted, keeping the image of his sobbing lover in his brain.

"Well I know something that will take your mind of that...w-wonderful women," She struggled to talk about Kookie. "Come on, let's go in the back." Quickly, she took his drink from him placing it back onto the table. The girl then grabbed his hand dragging him out of the booth seat and straight through the crowed. They the can to a curtain that sealed away the back room which was just a place where the dancer gave lap dances for more , she sat him down in the single chair in the middle of the square room. "Just relax." She hissed like a sanke. Deidara rested one arm over the tiop of the chair watching as the female began to dance sexually for him. He blinked a few times lightly then kept his eyes on her pale body.

"Ino, this just isn't doing it for me tonight..." He looked away but was quickly turned back toward her as she used her hand to turn his head.

"Then let me go further." A smirk grazed her presious face. Ino slowly reached behind er back and unhooked the bra like top she was wearing. She then slid it down her amrs and tossed it to the side revealing her semi large breasts. Running her fingers through his blonde locks, he tilted his head back and grinned. His eyes were closed. Suddenly he pushed her away lightly. Ino stumbled back a bit then looked at him with disappointment written on her face.

He stood and shook his head running his fingers through his own hair lightly. "I can't be here." He quickly made his way out of the club and back to his car. When he unlock it and opened the door, he realized he had kept his windows slightly open which allowed the rain to pour in heavily. "Fuck my life yeah?" He slammed the door and adjusted himself to the soaked seat as he sped his way he finally came to their two floor home, Deidara rolled up the windows, snatched the key out of the egnition and shut the door, locking the car. He slowly made his way to the door. Grabbing onto the handle, he took in a deep breath afraid of what awaited him on the inside. Turning the crystal handle, he pushed the door open and walked into the same dim lit house he had left only an hour earlier. Walking in, he closed and locked the door behind him. Nothing could be heard but the click sound of the lock.

He would, step by step, enter the living room searching for her. "Kookie?" With his bad turned, he heard the clock of a gun behind him. Smirking, he raised up his hands into the air facing his palms toward the gun holder. He looked up at the mouths and saw that their tongues were going wild, licking the edges of their own mouths like hungry animals. His simple smirk turned into a deadly grin.

"Don't move," The voice commanded. "Or I will pull the trigger."

Taking a chance, Deidara turned slowly noticing his beloved was the gun holder. "So that's why my mouths were watering like rivers yeah?"

She cringed but kept steady, "Don't move!"

He took a few steps forward toward her and grabbed oonto the barrel of the gun placing it to his heart. "Come on baby," Deidara's voice was soft but his grin was evil. "Pull the trigger yeah?"

Slowly, she looked down at the gun then at the blonde devil standing before her. "You get tried of watching your favorite whore dance for other men?" Kookie tested his patience as best as she could,

"Naturally." Quickly, knowing she wouldn't shoot him, he would grab the gun hurrling it across the room. He then grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder like she was a bag of nothing. Kicking, she screamed for him to let her down but he didn't. Placing his hand on her butt, he held her on his shoulder avoiding her kicking legs. The tongues on his hand licked at the underwear they rested on. She had been wearing a black shkirt the flew up when Deidara threw her over his shoulder so it slid away not being able to his her black lacey underwear anymore. She felt the teeth and tongue of the hand mouths on her ski. She let a soft moan escape her perfect lips but kept carried her into the livingroom space where their couch was and tossed her down quickly hovering over her before she could get up. "Planning on killing someone tonight yeah?" He pinned her arms above her head. His blonde hair falling down before her. She glared up to his blue eyes.

"Yes actually," She paused and began to struggle, then she stopped. "YOU!"

"Now why would you go and do that?'

"Because you're a two timing, nasty, filthy, ignorant asshole!" She spat on him again in the same place as before. The saliva slid down his cheek and dripped off of his chin.

Deidara stared at her with his sky like blue eyes, the became angry. His hold on her wrists tightened. "You filthy little whore." He growled. The shock between them grew and grew like a thunderstorm on it's worst day...

***Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. The only chracter I own is Kookie and I own this story.***

**Wow, I really never expected myself to write such a sexy story! :D I feel great about it. Their are spelling mistakes somewhere in there and i'm so sorry for that. I tried spelling the words the best so you would atleast understand what i was trying to say. I love Deidara :D -Had to add that lol.**

**The next chapter might be a LEMON! -WARNING! WARNING! Not for anyone younger than 18. 3**

**R&R Pwease :D Thsi is my first Fanfiction story.**


	2. His Favorite Damn Disease

_**[Satisfied? You Sick Masochist!]**_

_**Chapter 2: His Favorite Damn Disease**_

The stare between them seemed to last for ages. Niether of them daring to turn their forcus away from the other. While holding the struggling female's arms above her head, he used his left leg to part her thighs. He bit his lower lip slightly feeling something building up inside of him. Lust? Rage? Anxious?

He began to gently massage her vagina gently with his knee moving in circlular motions. Her panties became slightly wet as a blush covered her cheeks. The girl let out a small whimper of both pleasure and rage.

"I told you that you would pay for spitting on me, yeah?" Deidara began to rub a bit rougher. Kookie bit her bottom lip trying to keep her eyes down.

"A-Ah..D-Diedara!" She yelled. "Stop!" Ignoring her pleas, he kept going and leaned down close to her. Her eyes darted up looking at him.

"And believe me, you are going to pay, un." A smirk crossed his lips. Kookie's eyes grew slightly.

Using her leg, she knocked his knee away from her womanhood and pressed her foot quickly to his stomach. With great force, she pushed him away from her making him realse her and fall onto the sat up on the couch catching her breath and pulling her skirt back down covering her panties. Deidara promped himself up on his elbows and glared at her. The pressure in the room seemed to change as the tension grew. "If you love your dancing whores so much," Kookie took a deep breath then exhaled. "Then why are you still here?" She repeated his words in her own sentence. "Huh Deidara? Why are you still here?"

It took Deidara a moment to regester in his head what she was trying to ask him, but he slowly stood onto his feet and took a few steps closer to her. "Because you're shit without me." Leaning close to her, he grinned wickedly. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him back and quickly ran into the kitchen searching franticly through the drawers. Looking in the third drawer from the stove, she pulled out a sharp chief knife and held it shakingly in her hand. Deidara faced her reaching out for the blade.

"Come on Kookie, do you honestly think you can hurt me with a knife yeah?" He took another step toward her. The shaking girl ran up to him swinging the blade toward his abdomen. Without breaking a sweat, he grabbed the blade with his hand, snatching it from her. Blood ran down his arms from the wound she had given him. "Stop toying with me yeah?" She would release the knife and run up the stairs. Getting close to the top, She tripped feeling a had around her ankle. Trying to claw her way to the top, she screamed. Deidara effortlessly pulled her back toward his body. His bloody hand leaving bloody prints on her skin.

"Let go!" She screams kicking him a few times before his grip became to slippery due to the liquid. Regaining composer, she stood and ran up the, what seemed like, endless flight of stairs. Turning the corner, she ran into their bedroom and slammed the white door pressing the button on the golden knob which locked the door. Slowly, she backed away.

Deidara walked up the stairs slowly. "You're making this harder than it needs to be un." He yelled to her. He grabbed the knob trying to turn it. "Hmm..." He began to nudge the door with his shoulder trying to break it open.

The startled girl looked around for anything she could use against him if he were to get through the door. She was at a loss for words.

"Open this goddamn door!" He yelled.

"No! Go away!" By this time, she was hysterical. She loved when he was angry. When he was this way, it usually meant that they would try to kill each other. It gave her a rush. Searching under the bed, she looked around. The door finally gave into his budging. He kicked it one last time and made a large hole where he could reach in and unlock the broken door. Pushing it open, he walked over to her and grabbed her roughly. Of course she kicked and screamed as much as he allowed her to. Wil one quick push, he pushed her into their framed body mirror. The glass shattered. Pieces fell onto the carpest with ease. She let out a cry as a piece lodge itself in her back. Sweating, she held her ground as the man walked up to her and grabbed her by the back of her head. His hand gripped strands of her close to her head. Slowly he lifted her up and roughly pulled out the bloody shard.

"Did I hurt you un.?" He grinned and pressed the sharped edge of the bloody weapon to her blushing cheek. "Well that's to fucking bad bitch." He pushed the sharp edge harder on her flesh and slid it down creating a line of torn flesh and blood that soon dripped down her face. She struggled in his grasp.

"Stop it! Dei-Dei Stop!" She cried as hard as she could to get him to release her. She knew in all reality that he wasn't going to let go of her though she was screaming and begging.

"I don't think so." He pulled her closer so that they were only a few inches apart. After a moment, their lips met in a rough and heated kiss. His lips her so soft against hers. Keeping her eyes open, she grabbed the large shard out of his hand and drove it through the right right of his chest. With a groan, he released her quickly. Freed, she ran out of the room. Blood flowed down her back giving her pain and making it harder for her to move. The wounded Deidara lifted his shirt looking at the puncture wound. He growled walking out of the room grabbed her by her arm. He would forcefully pin her against the wall. With one hand holding her arms above her head, he used his other to tare her clothing off of her until there was nothing covering her but strands of cloth. Leaning closer to her quivering lips they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Roughly pulling away from her, he didn't glance back at her. He walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it. On the other side was Ino Yamanaka. "What the hall are you doing here yeah?" He gritted his teeth.

"I was just returning this to you," She held her hand out showing his a small silver key. "You can't get into my house anymore without it." Looking him up and down she noticed al that blood and tares on his clothes.

Deidara took the key out of her hand then tossed it far behind her. "I'm done with you," Slamming that door in her face, he walked back to where he last saw Kookie. "Get...over..here." His voice was almost demonic. She was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. Shaking her head in refusal, she looked away from him. Not willing to let her go so easily, he walked up the stairs and yanked her up by her arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"Stop it Dei-Dei Please! I'm sorry I-" she was cut off by his lips meeting hers once again. This time, neither offender had a weapon in hand. He slid his hand up her back searching for her fresh wound. Finding it, the tongue on his palm licked at it sending sharp stings up and down her spine. Her hand gripped the front of his bloody shirt as she screamed and moaned. Her moans turned him on to the fullest and he couldn't hold back any longer. He slid his other hand down her flat stomach and trailed along her inner thigh. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let out small whimpers of want. Releasing her slightly, he took off his shirt showing her his perfectly sculpted body. She trailed her fingers along his pectorals, his abs, then along the wound she herself had given him. He winced slightly but ignored it. He reached out to her and pulled her closer for a warm embrace. Their hot, bloody, sweaty bodies comforting each other.

"No matter how hard I try to get away from you," He whispered to her. "You're my favorite damn disease...I can't escape from you." He began to Massage her womanhood gently letting her cling onto him. His palm's tongue taking over what he desperately wanted to do. The tongue would take it time licking around the interesting area. Roughly, it inserted itself into her soaking wet entrance and she let out a gasp. Her juices flowed onto Deidara's palm like a river. In and out the tongue went until Deidara pulled his hand away ever so slightly so that it would play with her pink pearl. Licking at it like a hungry animal, the pleasure sent butterflies into Kookie's belly.

"Oh God..D-Deidara!" She bit her light rose coloured lip hard drawing a bit of blood. "Dei-Dei i'm go-gonna..." Her words were quickly cut off by his rough kiss. His tongue begging for an entrance into her mouth. Without a second through, she granted him access. their tongue fought for each other into bother her mouth and Deidara's. When he broke the passionate kiss, he also pulled his hand away. "I hate you Deidara." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek gently. She then kissed down his neck. Grinning, slammed his hand on the wall making her gasp and jump slightly. "Answer me this then yeah?" She braced herself on the wall and looked at him, her brown eyes bulging. "Why are you still here?"

Wrapping her arms around his thin waist, she rested her head on his warm chest and smiled. "Because I love you."

Sighing and shaking his head he wrapped his arms around his short girlfriend holding her close for a moment. "I love you to un."

"Dei-Dei, w-who was at the door earlier?" She asked still holding his sexy body.

He hesitated for a moment. "Ino Yamanaka."

Silence.

"Why?" She pulled away from him and glared upward. Her voice was now harsh.

He looked down to her and shurrged. "Because...she was giving me back..the key to her house but.."

"Of course."

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me finish yeah?" He inhaled a deep breath of oxygen. "But I threw the key out onto the street and slammed the door in her face." Diedara turned away from her. A shocked look crossed her face and she latched onto him again.

"You really do have a heart..."

"I think we should get fixed up yeah?" He traced the outline of her back wound and she nodded.

"No..I kinda like being..." She stopped and placed a kitchen knife blade to his throat. "Like this." Her smile turned into a deadly glare.

Feeling the sharp, jagged blade on his throat, he grinned. "I hope you're not planning on doing what I think you're doing darling." His voice was daring. He wanted her to try to harm him again. He was daring her to cut him. He was daring her to kill him. In all fact that he knew...she wouldn't dare. He pushed the blade away and grabbed the girl. He twisted her arm behind her back and forced the knife out of her grip. Turned her so her back was to him, he held her arm in place and held the blade now to her throat. Her head tilted back slightly avoiding contact with the object at all costs."Deidara three...Kookie...one." He grinned harshly and licked up her neck giving her goosebumps and sending shivers through her already hot body.

* * *

**Wasn't much of a Lemon..yet. *Evil face* It will be as soon as it gets more and more intense. i'm actually giving myself the creeps while writing this story. It's getting so good and I'm so proud lol. Well anyway...R&R! **

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN NARUTO.  
**


	3. She's A Viper And He's Her Handler

_**[Satisfied? You Sick Masochist!]**_

_**Chapter 3: She's A Viper And He's Her Handler**_

"I hate having to harm you like this but you always leave me no choice yeah?" He sighed irritated but keeping a ferm grip on her arm. "Are you willing to quit this little game we have going on?"

For a moment she rolled her eyes and struggle against his warm skin. "No." She spoke with a voice so stern, anyone would think she was in charge.

Twisting her arm a bit more, he sighed. She yelped. :"Well then I guess we just have to keep going at it until one of us gives in and believe me baby..." He leaned close to her ear. "It won't be me." She could feel his grin against her neck. An idea suddenly snapped into her head and a smirk of her own crossed her pale rosy lips.

"Oh Deidara," He said in a dramatic voice. "You've got me...I can't resist your charm, your like a drug to me." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I want you so badly Dei-Dei please, just take me in your arms and don't let me go!" Kookie wondered to herself if this in fact was going to cure her of this harmful position she was currently standing in. Her shoulder felt like it was about to pop out of it's socket any moment.

"Well that's to damn bad because i've already tried that and you pulled a knife on me yeah?"

She pouted and sighed. "Well the least you can do is let me go to the bathroom if you're going to hold me hostage Deidara."

Deidara thought to himself for a moment about if this 'letting her go to the bathroom' was a good idea or not. "Fine," He finally sighed. "But I'm going with you un."

"You're an obnoxious pig."

"And you're a homicidal maniac so in other words we're perfect for each other baby, yeah?" Keeping a hold on her, he guided her to the nearest first floor bathroom. It had one sink and a toilet. It was only a half bathroom after all. "Make it quick," He pushed her into the bathroom shutting the door. "And don't make me come in there because if I have to...you're going to be doing more then just pissing in that bathroom un."

Once the door was closed, she franticly searched through anything she could to find anything to use against him. "Yeah and you'll be bleeding," She whispered irritated. "I promise that. Throwing towels out of the bin and onto the floor, she sifted around the bin a bit. "Nothing...dammit." For a moment she looked at her tweezers sitting on the counter like silver stars of hope. "Okay...I got it." She sighed. Reaching over and flushing the clean toilet, she slyly hid behind the white door waiting.

"Are you done yet?" Deidara walked in and noticed she wasn't there. Sneaking out behind the door, she attempted to jab him in the back with the object. Sensing her behind him, he grabbed her wrist and forced the tweezers from her grasp by pressing on her wrist veins. Automatically, they dropped to the floor with a clinging sound. "Nice try yeah?" He grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her toward to toilet where he put the white lid down and forcefully bent her over it so that her bottom was toward him. "I told you that if I had to come in here, you'd be doing more then pissing un." Deidara using on hand to hold her head down on the seat. Of course she struggled below him as he pressed his pelvis against her butt. She didn't bother putting clothes on after Deidara had ripped hers off so she was completely naked which didn't bother him or her.

Using his other had, Deidara pulled down his black pants slightly releasing his member from it's suffocating cage. Kookie struggled beneth him. "D-Deidara don't!" She yelled trying to get him to back away but was unsuccessful. Rubbing the head against her opening he didn't waste no time shoving his rode deep inside of her wet and warm clenching wall. She screamed out feeling pain surging throughout her weak body. Deidara waited a moment savoring the feeling of himself inside of her. Her spongy walls clenched around his shaft tightly. He slowly pulled back and thrusted forward with the same speed as before. A pain suddenly shot through her as blood and cum flooded down her thighs like a waterfall of red and clear. "D-De-Deidara I-It hurts!" She cried out in a moan of pain and pleasure.

Deidara kept thrusting at a rough pace ignoring her pleas. His name pouring out from her mouth gave his a rush of pleasure. He let out a few groans. "Damn baby," He moaned. "Y-You're so tight!" With each thrust of pure bittersweet ecstasy, her pain soon became a longing pleasure that drove her senses wild.

"D-Deidara!" She moaned his name like it was the only word in her vocabulary. Deidara bent over her still keeping his pace and began to use his pointer finger and thumb to play with her pink pearl. "Dei-Dei i-I'm g-gonna cum!" She cried out, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks. Her hand were gripping the sides of the toilet for dear life. Suddenly, she felt the build up in her stomach release as her liquid spilled out and down her inner thighs creating a puddle below their feet. Deidara, who hadn't yet climaxed, was still thrusting but a but softer now. For a few more minutes, he pushed in and out of her. Once he felt himself getting ready to release, he pushed himself deep inside of her hitting her womb and released his hot liquid into her. Her opening couldn't hold it all so some of it leaked out and mixed with her blood and cum. Both out of breath, Deidara pulled out slowly pulling his pants up. Kookie sat in the puddle of body fluids and looked up at him trickled down from Deidara's forehead. Kneeling down in the puddle on one knee, he placed a passionate kiss on her dry lips. Picking up the worn out girl bridal style, he carried her beaten and bruised body out of the hot aired bathroom and up to their bed. She rest her head on his soft chest and had her other arm looped around his neck.

"I hope you learned your lesson un." Walking into the now messy room, he laid her down on the black and red decorated covers placing a gentle kiss upon her sweaty forehead. "I love you baby yeah?"

Kookie looked up at him with sparkles in her light brown eyes. "I love you Dei-Dei." Her smile seemed to light up the room. "Even if you are a psycho and I'm a homicidal maniac." A small giggle escaped her lips.

Walking away from his weak beloved girlfriend, he strolled down the stairs pulling his long blond hair back into a messy ponytail. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard a knock on the door. Turning and staring at it for a moment, he hesitated opening it fearing it would be Ino again. With a slightly shaky hand, he opened the door slowly. "Hello?"

"Hey Deidara." A male's voice said.

"Oh, hey Sasori." Stepping aside, he let the red headed male walk in. Eyeing the room, he got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"You and Kookie get into another fight?"

Deidara closed the door. "Yeah, it was about Ino this time." He sighed

Sasori was Deidara's best friend since they were children. He was a foot shorter than Deidara with short, shaggy, red hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. "I can tell, you're covering in cuts..So when are you going to man up and marry the girl?"

"Who Ino?"

"No Baka," Sasori sighed in an aggravated way. "Kookie. I mean, you two have been together for almost four years and you've yet to ask her which is pretty strange considering the fact that you've only cheated on her once."

"Yeah, once with Ino Yamanaka..the whore from the strip club down town." Deidara and Sasori sat down on the couch and turned on the large, flat screen television hanging perfectly on the wall. He flipped through the channels.

"I have no idea what you saaw in her Deidara," Sasori shook his head disappointed. "She's a filthy, diseased bitch. You've got something so perfect with you right now..why would you go and hurt her like that?"

Deidara was silent asking himself the same question in his head.

"She even puts up with your Masochistic attitude toward her." The red head boy laid back on the couch putting his hands behind his head as a support pillow.

The blond boy sighed then looked over that his concerned friend. "Hopefully after what I just did to her tonight, she'll get pregnant. yeah?" They both smiled then turned their attention to the news man talking on the screen.

** X**

** X**

** X**

Kookie laid in the bed unable to sleep due to her aching reproductive organs. Replaying the night's events of pain and pleasure over and over in her pounding head. Laying on her side, facing Deidara's side of the bed, she reached over with her right hand and gently touched the top of the black pillow that he usually lays on. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of him. Yes, he cheated. Yes, she hated him..but at the same time...She couldn't help but love him with every inch of her hear. The blood that was pouring from her torn hymen had stopped and dried on her thighs. It was a bit uncomfortable but she ignored it, to focused on her lovers memory. "Deidara..." She whispered with a soft voice.

* * *

***Disclaimer* I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**But there you have it! The 3rd and NOT final chapter lol. I'm not done yet. FAR from it! *evil face*****  
**


End file.
